


【嘎龙】好

by AGZRyhylxb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 尾气, 没怎么考虑时间线
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGZRyhylxb/pseuds/AGZRyhylxb
Summary: 那条龙的如愿以偿





	【嘎龙】好

伪纪实 有尾气 龙视角  
我努力不OOC

1.  
“Oh~lover~I'll cover you~~~”

这个时候…

这个时候他不能躲避…

音乐壮了怂人的胆子，他不像排练时那样借位，而是狠狠地撞了过去，身下人明显一瞬间怔住，他却吻得专注。

最后一次了…最后一次了…

他任由情感宣泄，投入而深情，软舌在Angel，在Angel模样的阿云嘎的唇上一寸寸地舔舐，又缠住了他的唇舌狠狠吸吮，大手悄悄地将不着痕迹远离的那个慌乱的人往自己身上带。

这不是为了舞台效果，更不是为了艺术献身，阿云嘎是他的白月光，是他的感恩相遇的至宝，更是除了音乐剧之外的他另一个无可取代的梦想。他做梦都想能像现在这样光明正大地宣誓主权。

他感谢自己的不大聪明，这样他脑子里就可以只剩下眼前这个人，这个妆花得不成样子，还依稀能见青碴的，这个明明据他本人所称貌比如花的人。他把他当成最珍贵的宝贝，捧着怕摔了含着怕化了。此时昏暗的灯光与既定的剧本是他最好的掩护。他没有忘了要勾住那条软舌，最后一次，要亲就要连本带利回收感情不给自己留下半点遗憾。

直到终于要进行下一段，他才恋恋不舍地放开他。

他彻底入了戏。在酒馆合唱时他又给予了他一个同样热烈的吻。Angel的那种模糊了性别的惊为天人，狠狠地撞进了他心底更深更深的地方。在Angel去世时，他捧着那件大衣用痛入骨髓悲伤得近乎走调的声音一个人唱那首承载着最最美好的回忆的那首歌。

Angel是他的，所以阿云嘎更是他的。

在用对象的身份帮阿云嘎解围时，他偷偷笑地像只靥足的猫，就好像他就是阿云嘎对象一样，多年夙愿一朝实现往后余生再无他求。

直到又回到了后台，只单独两个人，迟来的恐慌终于攫住了他。

“忽魂悸以魄动，怳惊起而长嗟。”梦醒之时郑云龙心里颤颤毎一下都刺痛到了他最敏感的神经。

他怕一切都完了。

他等待着死神的宣判，等待着末日的降临。

但对方没有一点他所以为会有的该有的厌恶的神色。

阿云嘎最终什么不同的反应都没有，只是一如往日地凑过来，用着一如往日的温柔语气，带着点小小的幽怨：

“哎呀你那一下可是我的初吻啊…”

他一愣，显然是没料到会是这样让他惊讶而狂喜的回复，脑子一热脱口而出：

“我会负责的！”

那个人一愣，反而勾起了嘴角：

“好啊~

2.  
但是谁都没有再往前踏出一步。

3.  
郑云龙太懂阿云嘎了，可这偏偏更残忍。

他们像以前一样做着最好的兄弟，做着情谊更深的挚友。

挚友。

这个词狠狠地燎伤了音乐剧王子的眼，让那双闪着星光的眸子血艳艳得红了一片。执子之手，却只是朋友。他疼的心肝直颤，可他学不会摆脱，他找不到解脱，他更不知道除了他之外还能有谁更懂阿云嘎，他亦不敢想象阿云嘎让别人与自己一道分享他的温柔，或是连他都不曾拥有过的一人份的宠溺……

他知道阿云嘎也是掏心掏肺地对他好，由着他惯着他，把他宠的在他面前横行霸道肆无忌惮无法无天；可是他也明白，那是阿云嘎一颗通透璀璨的心里最纯粹的感情，不是他最想要的，也不应该用俗世情爱欲念来玷污。阿云嘎是真正的天使，他怎么可以因为一己私欲而让那样纯净的人堕入凡尘呢？

他不是没有劝过自己放下，只是那些自以为牢固的心理防线在见到阿云嘎的那一刻就土崩瓦解灰飞烟灭——何况他俩还基本上天天见。他顶不住他受不住他舍不得完全不相见，所以他选择了放任，放任这样永不得结果的感情恣意生长，放任他自己越陷越深，放任自己利用嘎子的信任与真情去实现他那些上不得台面见不得人的卑劣念想。哪怕最终只能落得个“食尽鸟投林，落了片白茫茫大地真干净”，他也觉得是自己罪有应得。

其实这样也挺好的，他想，不过是梦醒时坠进海底让身边一直的空荡与刺骨的冰凉冻熄身体里熊熊的火焰，让他一下子回到现实，回到真实，罢了。

的确挺好的，对吗？

对吧。

4.  
他俩私下没少见面，只是郑云龙发呆的次数越来越多了。

郑云龙发呆的时候喜欢盯着阿云嘎看。阿云嘎是那么好看，让他那么动心，心动到节目拜访里都不敢正面直夸，只敢用“老”来掩饰，生怕被别人看出些许端倪。

深邃的眼眶英挺的鼻梁，锋利如刀削一般的薄唇是他深藏于心的肖想。

宽肩窄腰，如今匀称的身材比以前更要好看更能夺去他所有目光，像极了他给自己的所有感觉——安全、依赖、信任、归属……他是个怎样的仙人呐，眼睫在养白回来后更加精致帅气硬朗的脸上投下了一片阴影，这片阴影笼罩了他的心，让他不能抑制的爱苟延残喘地生存下去，妄图能开出那朵梦想中的花儿…

他比仙人还要让他朝思暮想。

个biang的他怎么这么好看！

在他盯着他看的时候，他心尖上的人也毫不掩饰地看着他。那双深情的仿佛藏着浩瀚银河的眼眸明亮亮地凝视自己，每一道光都在引领着他走到尽头，每一道光又引诱他吃下伊甸园的禁果，真的这个biang的谁顶得住？？？

反正郑云龙顶不住。

他是至醇至烈的酒，郑云龙甘愿为他沉醉。

5.  
可是那个龙现在只能苦唧唧地在酒店外吹冷风才能冷静下来。

刚才阿云嘎给他的猝不及防的一个吻，让他脑子里和心里那些奇奇怪怪的念头感情一下子彻底爆炸开来。他不知道该如何应对，所以他飞也似的逃离了让他心跳过载的地方，在酒店外一圈圈无助地逃窜。

嘎子这是什么意思。

那个隐隐约约若隐若现的答案又一次跃上他心头，可他不敢认。他想，或许是他太渴望了，渴望那个肯定答案渴望到不敢回去不敢开口确认，还有点不敢想不敢奢望。

怂包。

个biang的郑云龙你不是人称郑会龙吗一到紧要关头就...

他绕着绕着，又绕回了酒店门口，一抹突兀的胡萝卜色点亮了他的视野，那个胡萝卜精抱着他的外套焦急的在酒店门口转来转去，让感应门开开合合不得安生。仿佛是有心灵感应一样，阿云嘎探头探脑往这里望了过来，郑云龙想躲可是早已失去机会。四目相对遥遥相望的一瞬间，他知道他已经没有了退路。

本来他就不该巴望着有什么倒的退路。

他向着心中的天使走去，那个人拿着他的外套也向他扑过来。

“大龙——”

“在一起吧。”郑云龙打断了他，直接亲了上去，其火热程度比当年RENT有过之而无不及。

灵活的舌头交缠，对方顿了一瞬，也发起了激烈的进攻。他们亲的又凶又狠，直到口腔里泛起了浓郁的血腥味儿才愿意拉出一条淫糜的透着点红的银丝。

于是接下来发生的一切都显得那么自然。

折回酒店是那么自然。  
开了情侣套房是那么自然。  
在电梯里按捺不住勾着对方手指撩拨对方手心也是那么自然。  
到了房间落了锁就按在门板上亲吻还是那么自然。  
连一起推搡着进了浴室迫不及待扒了对方衣服没忍得住在镜子前手口并用帮对方解决了一次都是那么自然。

自然到本该如此，早该如此。

阿云嘎被郑云龙推倒在床上，郑云龙找到了润滑剂，返回跨在他身上，眼尾泛红居高临下地发号施令：

“阿云嘎，”

“肏我。”说着挤了润滑就往自己身下送。

我靠，这谁顶得住。

阿云嘎搂住他的腰，又挤了一些去帮他。

身后被异物入侵的感觉真的很不好。郑云龙的眉头紧蹙着，薄薄的嘴唇上又见了红。阿云嘎心疼，轻柔地舔了舔他，就像小羊羔小马驹舔他时的那样，帮他缓解疼痛。

渐渐地他的声音没有那么脆弱易折了，再有几根手指进入后他轻哼的调子还微微上扬，透露着愉悦和满足。他不想在阿云嘎面前掩藏的对他深入骨髓的喜欢。他把他的皮囊剖开，献出他赤裸的灵魂，灵魂里满溢着浓浓的爱。他于是更不掩饰他最真实的反应，更不掩饰他的得趣，毫不压抑他的浪叫，扭着腰去迎合。快到那个点时，阿云嘎抽出手指换上自己硬物，在身下人盈盈一水满是空虚与渴望的眸子的凝视下狠狠地贯穿到底，凭借自己优秀的身体记忆准确无误地顶弄到了那块软肉。

“啊~”

快感涌上了脑，眼前是轰然炸开的白光，一朵朵浑浊的白花开在阿云嘎胸前，有些还溅在了他的嘴角。他伸出舌头缓缓将它舔去，低下头与郑云龙交换了一个吻，又加快了腰上动作，激地身下人发出了一声声千转百回的带着哭腔和求饶的呻吟。不知过了多久又换了多少个姿势，一股股水从身体涌出，吹的又多又凶。伴随着肠肉一阵猛烈痉挛和一下一下被绞着吸的猛烈快感，阿云嘎埋入他身体深处又狠狠抽插数下后才终于射了出来。

“这回是你该负责了。”片刻的失神后，郑云龙睁着水光潋滟的眸子餍足地盯着阿云嘎，末了还是没忍住补了一句。

这句话的信息量太大，阿云嘎愣了一下，才猛然反应过来。

“原来大龙那么早开始就喜欢我啦，我好开心呀。”阿云嘎笑着应他在他羞红的面颊上印上一吻，补上多年前遗落的那个答案。

“好。”


End file.
